


Who Gave Him The Autotune Mic

by Neorue



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ranboo just wants to leave, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo’s alerts give me life, Tubbo as Charlie, mentions of other people - Freeform, no beta we die like Ranboo’s eardrums, too lazy to tag them all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorue/pseuds/Neorue
Summary: Tubbo drags Ranboo to a party and Ranboo just wants to go home.Why did it have to be autotune?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Who Gave Him The Autotune Mic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Ranboo’s recent hotel building stream.  
> I was dying of laughter and pure pain the whole way through.  
> <3

This, Ranboo thought, was a prime example of why he never went to parties.

Phil had said it’d be a great opportunity to meet new people.

He didn’t like new people.

Tubbo, however, did and Ranboo with the backbone of a chocolate eclair, was roped into the whole thing along with him.

——

It was Dream’s party, or at least that’s what Ranboo guessed, seeing as he welcomed everyone at the door.

He seemed nice but Ranboo wasn’t looking for nice. He was looking for quiet.

Quiet turned out to be the one thing he would be adamantly denied.

The music was already blaring when someone, Ranboo didn’t know who, suggested karaoke.

Dream did a few songs, a girl named Niki did a song, and George begrudgingly did a few lines.

Someone called...Big Q? Ranboo wasn’t sure-handed Tubbo a mic.

”Its my favorite. Give it a go, eh?”

Tubbo chose a song and began to sing.

For a split second everything seemed normal, until Tubbo’s pitch shot up.

God, why did it have to be autotune?

——

The combination of sleep deprivation, caffeine, and Tubbo’s natural chaos were starting to show.

The performances got increasingly loud, high pitched, and just straight chaotic until the whole room was chanting, Charlie! Charlie! Charlie!

Where they had gotten that from Ranboo didn’t know and didn’t want to.

He sighed, pulled out his phone, and texted Phil.

**[Phil-Dad <3]   
** _1:37 AM ****_

[Ranboo]- I am _begging_ you to pick us up.   
[Ranboo]- Also maybe bring a roll of duck tape

_1:39 AM_

[Phil-Dad <3]- What happened mate?   
[Ranboo]- Many _many_ things


End file.
